El amigo del hombre
by Missclover
Summary: El perro, el amigo que nunca te fallará. Aquella sombra que no se separa de tí en las buenas o en las malas. O eso era lo que él había escuchado.


Aclaraciones:

—Hablando

_—Pensando, recordando_

* Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que...

* * *

**"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto."**

* * *

0000000000

Uno de los lugares más distintivos de la aldea de Konoha, era uno de los más extensos parques que uno podía visitar. Sí, aquél lugar era realmente hermoso, daba una atmosfera de tranquilidad y seguridad. Era perfecto para tener una cita o sólo dar un simple paseo.

En una de las bancas del parque central de Konoha, se podía apreciar a un joven con la cabeza baja; sus largos cabellos le tapaban parte del rostro, sus manos las tenía entrelazadas, pareciera que meditaba en el lugar. Y eso hacía o más bien se cuestionaba así mismo.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Ah, ya lo recordaba. Él tenía planeado ir a la casa de su novia, para salir y relajarse por un buen tiempo. No había otra manera que estar con la persona que más amas para sentirse a gusto.

Él no necesitaba darle permiso a ella para poder visitarla y viceversa. Y esa mañana no fue la excepción. Llegó a la casa de Tenten para invitarla a salir, bueno más bien, cada vez que él iba ella no necesitaba explicaciones de su visita, pues ya conocía perfectamente los gestos mudos de su pareja.

Ella lo recibió con gran entusiasmo, como si no lo hubiera visto por mucho tiempo. Neji sonrió con arrogancia, en verdad tenía un gran efecto en su persona. Su novia le había dicho que esperara en la sala, mientras iba por algo. Se había extrañado con ese comentario, pues ella no era alguien que le gustara llevar bolsos o cosas estorbosas cuando estaban los dos solos.

Tenten en efecto llegó con algo. Ella rápidamente le dijo una larga historia y después le cerró la puerta, dejándolo con esa cosa. Se quedó por unos momentos en frente de la casa de ella, analizando cada una de las palabras que le había dicho.

—_Me alegro que estés aquí, se me presentó algo urgente y necesito que lo cuides mientras no estoy_— Y ahora estaba ahí cuidándolo. Tenten le iba a dar una muy buena explicación cuando se lo devolviera. Pero no sabía que era más detestable, ¿El hecho de que se dejara manipular por su novia y se hiciera pasar por niñero o el hecho de que esa bola de pulgas tuviera su mismo nombre?

Porque estaba seguro que no había escuchado mal, Tenten se refería a ese animal por su nombre. Ella se había atrevido a ponérselo.

Dirigió su vista a la pequeña cosa de pulgas, nuevamente el coraje le invadió, no era posible que su novia se burlara de él. Y a pesar de todo, esa cosa lo miraba con su lengua babeante, como si también disfrutara verlo sufrir.

No, era suficiente. Él era un muy respetado Jounin de gran categoría; no iba a dejar que las personas lo vieran con ese animal. Además que no iba con él. Si él quisiera uno, tendría que ser uno de gran tamaño, uno que se viera bien con él y que fuera de gran orgullo como su dueño, no una cosilla insignificante; no un puppy.

Tendría que largarse lo más rápido posible para no ser visto por las personas que se atrevieran a cruzar el parque. Sólo tendría que irse rápidamente hacia la mansión y que los sirvientes se hicieran cargo de él. Ahora el nuevo problema, ¿Dónde estaba el perro?

Tenía la correa, pero no estaba el perro. Se había descuidado, Tenten lo iba a matar. Pero tampoco era su culpa que ella le pusiera una correa que no le quedaba. Genial, ahora tendría que buscarlo, más humillante no podría ser.

Sabía que no iba a estar muy lejos, pues siendo un cachorro no era tan rápido. Además él tenía su Byakugan, nada podía contra su ojo blanco. Lo activó con gran rapidez y lo encontró en tan solo segundos, pero lo que vio no fue de su agrado. Su compañero de equipo lo tenía en sus manos. Ahora tendría que hacerlo callar, y si era con golpes mejor.

Se dirigía a paso firme hacia donde se encontraba la mini bestia verde de Konoha, con aquella mirada que a cualquiera intimidaría. A tan sólo unos metros de él, su entusiasta amigo se percató de él, saludándolo como solía hacerlo siempre.

—¡Neji, querido rival mío! ¡Qué sorpresa vernos! En verdad no me equivoqué cuando me dije a mi mismo que este sería un buen día para poder pasear tranquilamente por este hermoso parque, de hecho los iba a invitar a ti y a Tenten para que diéramos un paseo los tres juntos como un buen equipo. Fui a la mansión Hyuuga, pero me dijeron que no estabas, así que me fui hacia la casa de nuestra flor de primavera y no había nadie; entonces pensé que ambos estaban en el campo de entrenamiento y cuál fue mi sorpresa que ninguno de los dos se encontraba. Entonces me propuse un reto, si no los encontraba en cinco minutos daría cincuenta vueltas alrededor de Konoha saltando con mis pies atados y…

—Suficiente Lee— Calló de repente el chico de grandes cejas— Dámelo—Exigió que se lo devolviera el cachorro.

—¿Me ayudarás a encontrarle un hogar a este perrito?— Preguntó con gran alegría y estrellitas en su ojos. Neji sólo le mandó una mirada fría, diciéndole que se callara de una buena vez—¿Entonces es tuyo el perrito? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías uno? ¿Sabes cuáles son los cuidados de un cachorrito? Leí en un libro que ellos son los mejores amigos del hombre, son leales y...— Ya era suficiente, había perdido mucho tiempo, era el momento de marcharse sin importarle dejar a su amigo sólo y sin despedirse —¡Oye Neji, no me has dicho cómo se llama!

El genio se paró en seco, lentamente volteó su rostro mostrando sus resaltadas venas debido al Byakugan; Lee tragó sonoramente, algo había dicho que hizo enojar a su rival. Si tenía suerte saldría vivo esa tarde.

0000000000

Ya pasaban más de las cinco de la tarde, era buena hora para devolver al pulgoso a su novia. Ya no tenía tanto coraje, pues con la paliza que le había dado a Lee se le disminuyó un poco. Caminaba con precaución para no ser visto por más personas; sin embargo, el cachorrito no le ayudaba en mucho pues gruñía a cada rato, al parecer no le gustaba que lo cargara él. _Maldito perro_, se dijo mentalmente. Lo dejó entonces en el suelo, mientras buscaba un camino más despejado con la mirada. Analizando poco a poco la región, hasta que sintió algo húmedo en su pierna izquierda, dirigió su vista hacia abajo, no podía creerlo, ese maldito e infernal perro se había orinado en él.

Suerte tuvo de tener en el día unos pantalones oscuros, pero el olor se hacía presente.

Tocó la puerta de su novia. Su ceño no desaparecía y las ganas de matar al pequeño animal se hacían más fuerte. Por fin hacía aparición Tenten.

—¡Neji, te extrañé mucho!— Ella no se refería a su novio—¿Te divertiste? ¿Tienes hambre? —¿Y el qué? ¿Acaso estaba pintado? Se fue de ahí para dirigirse hacia la mansión, que Tenten se quedara hablando con el animal ése.

0000000000

Llegó a su departamento, cerrando con fuerza la puerta. Sólo quería estar sólo mientras se le pasaba el coraje que había aumentado el doble.

Entró a su habitación, y sin bajar la guardia lanzó un kunai hacia el frente, alguien estaba ahí.

—No deberías lanzar armas a tus invitados, ¿No te enseñaron modales?— Aquella voz era bien reconocida por el genio, la miraba fijamente, queriendo saber que hacía ella en su habitación—No me mires así, no eres el único que puede entrar por las ventanas para visitar a alguien— Él no apartaba la vista sobre ella. Quería tener respuestas y ella lo sabía — Te fuiste sin despedirte y no me dejaste agradecerte por cuidar de Neji.

Él seguía sin pronunciar una palabra.

—¿No tuviste ningún problema? Lo digo porque Neji es muy juguetón cuando se lo propone y es muy sucio. Creo que le falta entrenamiento— Una sonrisa infantil adornó el rostro de su novia—Creo que todos los Neji son así.

—Deja de llamarlo de esa manera— Ahí tenía la respuesta del por qué su novio tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Oh— Fue un suave murmullo—Pensé que te gustaría.

¿Gustarle? ¿En verdad Tenten hablaba en serio?

—Hay otros nombres, Tenten— Al parecer ya no estaba enojado, de hecho se acercó a su novia donde estaba sentada en la cama de él.

—Pero no podía decirle perrito o cachorrito hasta que Ino se decidiera por un nombre— ¿Y esa rubia qué tenía que ver con este asunto?— Ya te dije que no me mires así; Ino es la dueña del cachorrito.

¿Y Tenten qué hacía con la mascota de otra persona? Y como si leyera la mente, ella empezó a contarle.

—Ino me pidió de favor que lo cuidara por unos días, mientras ella realizaba un curso en el hospital, tú sabes muy bien que no permiten animales; así que fui la única disponible para hacerme cargo de él— Bien al menos tenía poco a poco las respuestas —Pero hoy tuve un compromiso con el reporte de la última misión, y bueno no podía dejar a Ne… digo, al perrito solo y que se muriera de hambre —Corrigió a tiempo su posible error y que nuevamente Neji se enojara con ella.

Y fue ahí cuando él apareció. Vaya suerte que tenía.

—Pudiste pedírselo a Lee— Y en ese momento recordó a su compañero hecho polvo a causa de su Jūken. Una risilla se escuchó en la habitación.

—También lo pensé, pero… no podía agradecerle como lo voy a hacer en este momento contigo— Acortó la distancia que tenían ambos, para darle un dulce beso en los labios. Al menos su trabajo de cuidar al perro tenía sus frutos, pero quería más recompensa; profundizó el beso haciéndola suspirar, cómo le encantaba escucharla —Neji… — Él no dejaba de presionar sus labios con los suyos— Neji…—Se separó sin ganas, queriendo continuar con lo que estaban empezando— Neji sería un bonito nombre para nuestro _cachorrito_, ¿No crees?

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, sabía bien a que se debía esa indirecta. Y de alguna forma no le molestaba que ahora su nombre lo tuviera la pequeña criatura. Sonrió únicamente para ella, diciéndole que también apoyaba esa decisión.

—Un buen nombre— Aquella decisión le gustaba.

—Mh… hace un momento te quejabas— Entrecerró los ojos cruzándose de brazos, haciéndose la ofendida.

—También puedo cambiar de opinión, Tenten.

—Juguetón, sucio y ahora con cambios de humor, vaya novio que tengo.

—Te encanta cuando soy así— Y sin previo aviso la acostó en la cama, sintiendo nuevamente la piel delicada de su mujer. Oyendo los suspiros que provocaba en ella y las palabras entrecortadas que tanto le gustaba.

—Neji…— Otra vez se separó para escucharla; entre más rápido mejor y podían continuar sin detenimientos —Neji, ¿Qué es ese olor?

Sí, definitivamente mataría a ese perro.

0000000000

* * *

¡Hola! ^^

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

También los genios pueden sufrir en ocasiones. -_-

Y con el trauma que le ha dejado el cachorrito de Ino, espero que no ande matando a cualquiera que se le cruce por su camino; así que en este momento Kiba tendrá que dejar en casa a Akamaru para no sufrir. XD

También les digo que fue muy duro para Neji darle la explicación a su novia sobre la casi visible y todavía húmeda mancha en su pantalón. Eso le pasa por no ser más rápido en llegar a su casa y cambiarse la ropa. U_U

Pero no se preocupen, ellos no detuvieron su noche salvaje; sólo era de esperar que Neji se diera un buen baño con ayuda de Tenten y todo se arreglaría. ;)

Porque estos dos estan hechos el uno para el otro. =)

(Y no se dejan esperar para el día siguiente)

¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima!

¡Sigan siendo fieles a esta pareja, no debemos dejarnos vencer! ¡Saquemos una vez más nuestra llama de la juventud y que nuestros deseos de ver esta pareja juntos por siempre se haga realidad!

¡Cuídense mucho! =D


End file.
